


Coffee

by myriddin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bakery and Coffee Shop, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myriddin/pseuds/myriddin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A coffeeshop/bakery AU. My first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

“You know how you can make up for bailing on us the other night?”

Jon eyed his friend warily. “Do I even want to know? Besides, my girlfriend’s car breaking down in the middle of nowhere trumps Sam’s latest Dungeons and Dragons campaign.”

“Maybe, maybe not. I think a piece or two of whatever’s baking in that oven will even the score.”

“No way! Grenn struck the same bargain that time I accidently that aurochs statue his parents sent him. He sat there and ate an entire apple pie. Then you and Sam came home, smelled what was left of the damn thing, and made me bake another one.”

Pyp stared off into the distance with a dreamy look on his face. It wasn’t the first time the friends had seriously considered Jon’s skill with baked goods to be divinely inspired.

They continued to bicker back and forth as Jon tended to prep cooking around the kitchen, stirring a soup, preparing a salad mixture, eventually pulling a couple dozen muffins and a sheet of cinnamon raisin rolls from the oven. Jon rapped Pyp’s knuckles with his soup ladle when he reached for a pastry, and Pyp pouted, leaning closer until the pair was nearly nose to nose. “Pastryyyyyyyy,” Pyp moaned dramatically. “Pastryyyyyyy.”

Jon was exasperated enough to act childishly in return, poking his friend in the nose as he set to wrapping the rolls up for travel. Pyp made one last attempt to snitch, and Jon brought the ladle down onto his head.

“Ow, Snow! You’ll get soup broth in my hair!”

“Don’t you two ever grow up?” came an exasperated voice from the kitchen doorway, originating from their friend and shift manager, Grenn, as he leaned against the frame and observed them with a shake of his head.

“Hey, chief,” Jon greeted, ignoring Pyp’s indignant grumbling as he grabbed the wrapped-up cinnamon rolls and slipped his apron off.

“Your girl’s out front, Jon. Go ahead and get out of here. Thanks for the prep work.”

Jon made his way out into the empty dining portion of the café. He found Sansa seated at one of the front tables, idly watching passersby as she sipped from a Styrofoam coffee container Grenn must have whipped up for her. No way it was anywhere near as good as his brew.

A plan quickly formed in the back of his mind and he stormed toward Sansa, a woefully forlorn expression on his face. “How could you, Sans? After all we meant to each other, you go off and cheat with other coffee?”

Sansa stared at him for a moment with the expression of one looking at a madman and then she shook her head, her face breaking into an indulgent grin she quickly covered with a mocking sneer. “It’s all your fault. A simple mocha was enough to satisfy me before. Then you came along and messed with my tastes.”

“But Sansa!” Jon placed a hand over his heart, falling to one knee before his girlfriend. “Think of all the good times we had together over the coffee maker. Say it isn’t so, my love. Tell me you haven’t forsaken my special brew for some Starbucks wannabe!”

Sansa’s lips thinned into a firm frown. “And what about you? Gallivanting around with some espresso?”

“It meant nothing to me, I swear! I’ll give it all up if you’ll just take me back!”

Sansa rolled her eyes and gave him a playful shove, unable to hold back a light giggle. “Get up, you clown, you’re making a scene. Besides, you know nothing could make you give up coffee.”

“You’re probably right,” Jon said as he rose to his feet, dusting off his jeans, “But at least I got a smile and laugh out of you.”

“Yes, you did.” She tugged him closer by his collar, kissing him in greeting. “You ready?”

“You bet.” He swept into a deep bow. “After you, my lady!”

“Oh, no, after _you._ I’m keeping my eye on you until we leave the coffee, you caffeinated philanderer.”


End file.
